How I see it
by AnimeGeek1
Summary: A new member joins the Straw Hat crew for revenge...First-person story through the eyes of the new member. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece isn't mine, blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old. **

The End of Two

I stood up. "Makino," I said, "isn't about time for us to leave?"

She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Can't we stay a little bit longer? Please Church? Just a little bit?"

I sighed. As soon as I looked at her eyes, we both knew that she had won. I plopped back down on the hillside, and she grinned. "Come on, act happier. The sunset's pretty and you're here with your beaUTIFUL girlfriend, right?"

I grunted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." But I had to admit, she was right. It was amazing out here. It's a no-brainer why they call it the Suns Island, for the sunset and sunrise are both beautiful. I looked longingly at the ocean. Suddenly, Makino sat up. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look, right there! It's a pirate ship!" she exclaimed.

"A pirate ship? No way!"

"Look for yourself!"

I stared. A pirate ship? Here? But why? There hasn't been a pirate ship here in 20 years, just because we're so close to Marineford.

"Well," I scoffed, "they can't do anything. If they get to close, the Marines will just capture them all."

Just as I had said that, cannonballs came flying towards us. "What? Those idiots! Don't they know how close the Marines are?"

But apparently they didn't care. Round after round of cannonballs came flying towards us, each closer than the last. "Come on," I said, grabbing Makino's hand. "we need to get out of here!"

She stood her ground. "Didn't you say that they couldn't do anything? That the Marines would come?"

"They will! But they can still kill us before the Marines arrive!" I kept trying to pull her, but she refused to move.

"I'm not scared of them. They're just a bunch of thugs." She stared at the ship, which was now almost at the dock.

"I know they are, but they're thugs that will kill us without a second thought! Come ON, Makino! I'm not playing!"

Finally, she relented. "Alright, let's go."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Finally. Now's come on."

Just as I turned around, a voice called, "Go where?"

I whirled on the spot. Six pirates, all uglier than the last, advanced slowly towards us. "Away from your ugly selves," I snarled, "let's go Makino!"

The tall, ugliest pirate of them all broke from the semi-circle. "No, no, no. You can't just leave that quickly! We haven't even killed you guys yet!"

"As if!" I pushed Makino, starting to run, but before I could get anywhere, I suddenly was slammed into the ground by a hand in the back of my head.

"Church!" Makino tried to run forward but another pirate grabbed her arm roughly.

I got on all fours slowly. I coughed, and blood splattered all over the ground. "Bastards," I coughed slowly, "I'll make you pay for that."

The pirate who hit me laughed. "Let's see you try. And, to make it more interesting, every time I hit you, my friend here gives a little cut to your pretty girlfriend. Let's see how many cuts it takes for her to die, eh?"

I stood up. "You won't even hit me once. I'm going to kill you!"

As I charged him, someone hit me from behind in the back of my knees. As I fell forward, the pirate kneed me in the face. "One." He counted evilly, and nodded to the other pirate who was holding on to Makino. The pirate broke out into a bloodthirsty smile, and pulled his sword. He placed it on Makino's arm, and while I gazed in horror, gave a sharp pull. Makino's sharp, bloodcurdling scream pushed me over the edge.

"That's it!" I yelled, "you'll never get away with this!" I threw a punch at his face but he grabbed my hand and swiftly hit the inside of my elbow and my nose.

"Three and four." This time, the pirate holding Makino bent over and slit a large opening on each of her legs.

"MAKINO!" I tried to throw another punch, but once again he grabbed my hand.

"You're really weak, aren't you?" He laughed as he hit me in the stomach and I doubled over. "Four." He kicked me in the face. "Five." I started to lose consciousness. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" He sang in almost a singsong voice. He kept kicking me in the head, until I lost track of the pain. I was numb to everything, except Makino's screams. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't. "Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two." I heard as I got closer to blacking out. I looked up one last time, and regretted it instantly. Makino wasn't even able to scream anymore. Her body looked like a voodoo doll, but instead of pins there were sword wounds. I finally faded out to the words "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Member

I woke up, my head in pool of vomit. I tried to sit up, disgusted, but couldn't. I laid there for ten minutes, unable to move even my fingers. I couldn't even call for help, but I could feel heat radiating all around me. Finally, I was able to move. I tried to sit up again but that was still too much work so I had to settle for sitting on my knees. What I saw…it still haunts me to this day.

The whole island was burned to the ground. Even our tallest buildings in the center of the island…gone. Just like that. I couldn't believe it. How could one night change from being so normal, so…good…to this? Looking over where the pirates held Makino, I only saw a pool of blood. What had they done with her? There was only one way to know for sure. I started following the blood trail, which led straight into the city. But once I got there…there was too much blood and death and ash. There was no way I could track her through all that destruction.

I gritted my teeth. "_I WILL find you, Makino."_ I thought. So my long nights began. Every day, I would wake up at dawn, get some food, and promptly started digging through the rubble until I passed out on the spot. I did this for so long, that I lost track of time. I must've been there weeks, maybe months. But when I finally reached the other side of the island, there was still no sign of Makino. I knew there was only one other possibility left. The pirates…they had taken her on their ship. I growled in frustration and kicked a rock, almost breaking my foot in the process. _"I can't do anything! Even if I find the ship, how am I gonna rescue her? I couldn't even beat one person!"_

I collapsed on the floor, unable to move. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to build a ship since all the boats in the dock were gone. I couldn't fight all of them, I wasn't strong enough. I was just one person! What was I supposed to do? While I was angsting, I heard a voice. "Hello? Is anybody alive?" I jumped up, reenergized. But after 20 minutes of calling, no one responded. My hope crushed again, I fell to the floor until I heard "Gomu Gomu no….ROCKET!" A body slammed into me, and then I really fell into the floor.

I looked up. "What was that for?" I demanded. "And where did you even come from?"

The boy, a tall, lanky guy with a red vest, blue shorts, and a straw hat started laughing. He seemed to think that was the funniest thing in the world. Finally, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you."

"Monkey? What kinda name is that?"

He started laughing again. "It's because I act like a monkey!" With that, he jumped onto a protruding metal pole and practically ran up it.

I sweat dropped. _"Your parent's wouldn't know that you would be like that…" _I thought, but didn't say anything. This kid was obviously an idiot.

Suddenly, he straightened up. "What happened here?"

I sighed, upset about the thought of relieving what just happened. After I finished though, he said "You can get on my ship. Me and my crew are really strong. We'll help you!"

"Really?" I was overjoyed. I might be able to save Makino after all!

"Of course! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

I sweat dropped again. This kid…could I really trust him? He didn't seem very strong…but whatever. At least he has a ship, that's a start.

I looked in the direction he came from. "So?" I asked. "Where's this ship of yours? And where's your crew?"

He started running. "They're over here! Come on!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Let's sing a song!

_The islands in the southhhh~ _

_are warmmmm~_

_ Paina-purururu~ _

_their heads get really hotttt~ _

_And they're all idiotsssssss~! _

_Second verse!"_

_"What the hell is this kid singing about? This is going to be a LONG trip." _I could already feel a headache coming on. But after 10 minutes of the same song repeated over and over and over again, we finally reached his boat and woah…how did he get a boat like that? Admiring the boat, I started looking for the flag. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Pirates? He's the captain of a pirate crew? Then I laughed to myself. "_I'll become the Devil to save Makino. Fine, I'll be a pirate. This should be interesting."_

"Oi, guys! I got us a new nakama!"

Slowly but surely, his crew came out to meet me. A green-haired swordsman. A red-headed girl. A skinny tan kid with overalls. A curly-eye browed blonde guy. A tanuki. A tan woman that looked older than everyone else. A big guy with blue hair and blue stars on his arm. And finally…a skeleton? What? Is this for real?


	3. Chapter 3

**I still have no reviews :( Can I have at least one please? Just one? Anyone? :) **

The Fruit

After I had met everybody, I went around the ship to figure out where everything was. Delighted, I found out that there was a weight room. The green haired guy was there too, throwing insane amounts of weight like it was nothing. I stared at him for a couple minutes until he finally looked up and asked "What?"

"You're frickin ridiculous."

He raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

"How are you that strong? That's like 50,000 tons!"

"Well, it's not that much but just train. Every day. Non-stop."

The sound of that made me almost cry. The last time I exercised was in Gym and even then, I was just pretending. I sighed and thought _"Might as well get started."_

I headed to the leg press since I once heard from my gym teacher that legs are double as strong as arms. Putting it up from 100, I thought that wouldn't be too bad. Pushing with all my might, I felt embarrassed when I….didn't move it all. Sweatdropping, I lowered the weight to 75. Still nothing. 50. Still couldn't push it. Finally, I reached 25 and could move it, just barely. _"I am so weak." _I thought, and also,_ "This is gonna suck."_ I sighed.

Two hours later, I got up, extremely sore and tired. I didn't know how I was supposed to lift weights non-stop. And Zoro was still goin strong! I got up, and hearing Sanji call for dinner, I practically sprinted down to the kitchen. That made me feel like a fatty but I didn't care. I was hungry! I could eat a cow!

_"Eat a cow? I bet he COULD do it."_ I stared forlornly at my empty plate which once held food. Luffy stole all my food before I even got a chance to eat it. But, apparently, this was a normal thing at their dinners as they had gotten used to fending him off while eating. For example, that Usopp kid had stabbed Luffy's hand down as he was about to steal some more food.

I went up to get more food, and since I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to eat there, I went outside back to the training room. I finished all my food quickly, took a short break, and went back to weight-lifting.

A week later, I started noticing some changes. I could lift more, and lift it longer. I was now doing over 300 on the leg press, which wasn't much, but still way more than a couple of days ago.

As I went for dinner again, I noticed a strange banana looking fruit with swirls all around its' body floating in the water. _"Hmmmm, maybe it's a rare and delicious fruit?" _My mouth watered at the idea. I had accidently slept through lunch after exercising so much.

"Sanji!" I called, "is this thing edible?"

"What? Yeah, whatever." He answered without even looking.

I would've pressed the subject but then Nami walked past and I knew Sanji wasn't going to look at me anytime soon.

_"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I bet Chopper could cure me if this thing IS poisonous."_ Probably not the best thinking, but right then I didn't care.

Looking at it, I couldn't tell if I should peel it or not, but I decided not to. Taking a gigantic bite out of it, I realized one thing. Poisoned or not, this thing tasted HORRIBLE! Chewing it wasn't so bad, but when I swallowed it, it was nasty. It felt weird too, like something was wrong with it…"Sanji! Are you sure this thing is edible?"

Nami was gone by then, so he actually looked at me. He gasped, and the cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Where did you get that?" He demanded, practically jumping me.

"It was in the ocean! I asked you if it was safe to eat, and you said it was! It better not be poisoned!"

He pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "It's not poisoned…it's a Devils' Fruit."

"This? A Devils' Fruit? No! It can't be!"

"And why not?"

"Well…it just can't! I found it in the ocean! Why would I have a Devils' Fruit power?"

He shrugged. "Well you do. You should probably tell everyone, and find out what ability you have." As he started walking away, he looked back and said, "Oh yeah, and don't forget this, no Devils' Fruit users can swim. At all. They're hammers in the water."

I smiled grimly. _"I guess I kind of HAVE become the Devil. Oh well, this just makes it WAY easier for me on the path to being stronger."_

As I walked into the dining room, apparently Sanji had decided to go and tell everyone because he and everyone else stared at me when I walked in. "So?" Robin asked, "do you know what power you have yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know how to find out."

Luffy jumped into the air. "YOSH! I'll help you find out what power you have!"

I backed up slowly. "No thanks Luffy, I can find out it myself."

Brook stood up. "I believe I can help you with that. Since I obviously ate a Devils' Fruit, I know how to help."

I smiled. I knew Brook was pretty sensible, at least more than Luffy. Then Brook turned around and asked, "But first, for good luck, may I see your panties, Nami-san?"

As Nami and Sanji beat the crap out of Brook, I thought "_Maybe he's not that sensible after all…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! GO thablueGRRL! You're so awesome you deserve a COOKIE! Maybe even TWO! Yeah, that's how awesome you are!**

The Addiction

A week of training later, I was still no closer to getting stronger. Well, I was stronger physically, but I still had no idea what my ability was.

As today's training drew to a close, I asked Sanji, "Are you sure that was a Devils' Fruit?"

He glared at me. "Are you gonna ask me that every day?"

"Well I still don't have an ability!"

"Well you're still just dumb! I know for a fact that that was a Devils' Fruit! I'm a hundred percent sure!"

I growled in frustration. "I'm still no closer to rescuing Makino!" Trying to alleviate some anger, I threw a kick at the railing of the Thousand Sunny. As I my foot neared the railing, I thought, _"That was stupid. This is gonna-"_

Halfway through my train of thought, my foot went straight through the rail-along with the rest of my body-WITHOUT breaking even touching it. _CRASH. _I landed right on top of Brook who complained, "You just crushed my stomach! Even though I don't have a stomach! Yohohohoho SKULL JOKE~~~~!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Brook was fine and we both knew it. But more importantly, what ability did I have? It was obviously something transparent. Maybe a like Phase Phase Fruit or something like that? But Robin seemed to think different.

"Church-san, jump into the air."

"What? Why?"

She smiled. "I think I saw something. Just do it-and try to stay in the air."

I was confused. How was I gonna stay in the air? _"Well she's pretty smart…I guess I should listen to her."_

I jumped into the air, willing my body to stay in the air, even though I felt stupid doing it. I knew I was gonna crash and winced in anticipation of it. But it never came. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked down in surprise. My whole lower body was a frickin' TORNADO! Well, not a very large one…but still! I had a tornado torso!

I smiled. _"Tornado torso…haha that was clever. xD"_ This was DEFINITELY going to help me big time in my search for Makino. I laughed jubilantly with the thought that now, now I actually could DO SOMETHING to those pirates when I ran into them again. I corkscrewed straight up in the air, already loving the feeling of flying. I started flying around the ship, faster and faster until I was a blur. I couldn't believe it! This was amazing!

I would've kept going but Nami ran outside from her cabin. "Guys! We need to change course! There's a….cyclone…coming?" She slowed to a halt when she saw me.

I laughed and landed in front of her. "Yeah, that's me. I can keep going though if you want me too." I felt powerful, full of energy. I could do ANYTHING.

She smiled weakly. "Well I guess as long as there's not a cyclone actually coming; it's not a big deal. But you better stop. We really could be thrown off course."

I shrugged and flew up into the sky again. It felt natural, and I could already tell that I was going to spend A LOT of time up here. And I did. Except for a few things, like training, sleeping, and eating, I spent my time in the sky. I owed these guys a lot, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. Flying was like a drug to me, a way to escape. Better than any feelings a friend could give me.

Though it was quite awkward now. Anytime that I landed, I didn't talk much. Even when I saw them laughing, and went to join them, there wasn't much for me to say, and they seemed to get quieter.

I sighed. _"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Once I get Makino, I have no reason to stay on their ship anymore. We don't really have to like each other, just tolerate. It was really too bad though…I actually like them…they weren't so bad…at least for pirates." _

In the middle of my daydreaming, I crashed into a tree. "Wha?" Disoriented, I fell straight downwards… into the middle of a group of savages.

"Oooh-oo! Oo-aaah!" They started communicating to each other in a language that I was pretty sure didn't exist.

"Uh…. Ok…I'm just gonna walk away…" I started get up when one of them pointed their spear towards me.

"Or…not…I guess…" Then I smiled grimly. This could be a good chance to try out my abilities, see how they work in a real fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Stronger

_"Let's see…there's 12 guys, five in front of me, two on either side, and five behind me."_

The one right in front of me decided that he was done waiting around and charged head on. Well, I wasn't going to have any of that going on. So I clapped my hands together and sent a whirlwind flying straight into him. He flew pretty far, until he was out of sight. _"One down, eleven to go. Well…that wasn't so bad."_

Just then, the two on either side of me weren't like what I had just done to their friend. They ran at me, spears raised and stabbed me right through my arms, crossing their spears in an X shape as they exited my body.

_"Yeah, that wasn't so bad, right? Geez."_

I cracked my neck, and willed myself into air. The two geniuses who decided to run at a guy who controlled wind fell forward. I grabbed their heads, and threw them in the same direction of the first guy. _"At least they'll be together again."_ I thought with a snort.

The remaining nine guys were pretty pissed at what I had just done. A couple of them decided that the last two guys had the right idea, they just needed more people. So as they started running at me, I flew straight up, as fast as high as I could go. When I got as high as possible, I flew back straight down at terminal velocity, right arm forward. The savages had lost sight of me, apparently, because they were still looking around for me until the last second, when one of them started shouting and pointing. "Ooooh ahh, oooh!"

"Shut up! Your language is giving me a headache!" I yelled as my arm blew apart the very ground they were standing on. Four of them flew backwards, two into the ocean, one into the same tree I crashed into. And as the last one flew away in the opposite direction of everyone else, I jumped up, grabbed a branch, and started spinning, faster and faster, until I was just a blur. After a couple of seconds of this, I sent a kick straight into two of them who were just standing there.

As they flew into separate trees, I let go of the branch I was holding on to and flew directly straight into another savage. I grabbed him, and flew into the air, corkscrewing my body. I unwound, and a tornado appeared on the ground, decimating the last two guys, when I noticed a building on top of a cliff. "That must be where someone lives, right?" I asked. "Well, maybe they can save you if you don't die on impact!" I grunted as I threw him as hard as I could at the house.

Despite all the carnage I had wrought, I landed lightly on the ground. _"Wow,"_ I thought, _"look at this! I'm pretty strong!" _I smiled. The thought of _this_, the power to hurt people, or at least rescue others, felt good.

I pushed off the ground, flying back to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp noticed me and asked, "Where were you?"

"On an adventure."

Luffy cried. "That's not fair! If you were going on an adventure, you should've told me!"

I laughed, "It wasn't much. I just fought a bunch of savage people."

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Savage people? COOOOOOL!"

Usopp though, was having the exact opposite reaction. "Savages? Luffy, I don't think we should land on this island."

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I have another case of I-can't-get-on-this-island-disease! I'm sick!"

As Usopp continued to wail, Luffy laughed. "That's why we have a doctor!" He grabbed Chopper, who was busy making Rumble Balls and was not ready AT ALL for Luffy to pull him along.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled, "what was that for?"

Luffy laughed while I thought, _"Does Luffy actually DO anything? Or does he just keep laughing?" _

"Chopper, you need to heal Usopp! He's sick!"

"What? Let me see."

After a couple of seconds, Chopper said, "There's nothing wrong with him!" Growing large, he hit Luffy on top of the head.

Luffy continued laughing and said, "But Chopper, you're our doctor! If someone gets sick, we need your help!"

Chopper went back to his small form and started dancing. "Even if you say that, I still hate you, ya jerk! That doesn't make me happy at all!" He laughed with his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face.

We all sweatdropped. "You sure about that?" We said.


	6. Chapter 6

Making up

I smiled sadly. _"It's been a long time since I laughed like this."_

As I glanced around the ship, I could see all of them, each and every one, doing something different, and yet being together. Since that day, I've been alone, or so I thought. I took a deep breath. _"You know what?, _I thought_, "I'm gonna be a part of this crew now. For real."_

Right then, Sanji yelled, "Hey idiots! Dinner's ready!"

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. But this time, instead of running straight back up to train, I went and sat down in between Nami and Usopp. "Yo!"

They raised their eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked. "Did I already miss my mouth and leave a mark?" I laughed, "Ok, that was a bad joke, but seriously, what is it?"

Nami finally answered, "Well…it's just surprising to see you. At all."

I grinned, "Well hopefully it's a good surprise."

_Crash. _

Looking over, I saw that Sanji was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a pile of plates and food at his feet. He didn't even seem to notice. He was looking at me and Nami, and he was MAD. Since Nami had an edge seat and I was sitting next to her, he couldn't.

I rolled my eyes as I understood why he was upset. "Oh, get over yourself. It's not like she WANTED you to sit next to her anyway!"

He growled. "How dare you!" He yelled. "Nami loves me! Just like I love her!"

Nami sweatdropped. "I've never…ever…EVER said that…"

I snickered. "You just got TOLD Sanji!" Usopp finally seemed to have gotten over me being there and started laughing in Sanji's face as well.

Sanji could only stand there looking dejected until I finally relented. "Oh, alright, you can have my spot. I don't understand why you're so upset, since the last open seat is next to your favorite person, Zoro."

Sanji glanced at the seat I was moving too and made eye contact with Zoro. As soon as he did, Zoro asked, "What are you looking at, Curly-Brow?"

"Eh? I'm looking at you, Marimo! Got a problem?"

Zoro stood up, "Yeah, yeah I do! Your food sucks!"

Sanji shook his head "Why you…well you can only complain if you can make better food!"

Zoro scoffed. "Oh, I can."

Sanji looked interested, "Oh really? Show me."

Zoro looked at the kitchen and then back at Sanji. "I don't need too. It's obvious that I'm a better cook."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I'm stronger."

Sanji ogled at Zoro. "What the HELL does that have to do with cooking, you dumbass?"

"Well, because I'm stronger, I'm better at everything. It's really not that hard to get." And then coughed under his breath, "It also obviously makes me smarter than you too."

That was the last straw for Sanji. He jumped on Zoro and they started fighting AGAIN.

Nami put her head between her hands. "Not even five minutes and they're fighting." She moaned.

Then she turned her death glare at me. I sweatdropped. "What?" I laughed uneasily.

"This is YOUR fault!" She threw her plate at me in rage. I made myself transparent, and it hit Usopp.

"Oi! What was that for?"

I turned to him, "Well I'm not gonna let her hit me! Did you see the look on her face?"

Just then, I felt a very large and dark presence loom behind me. I turned slowly to see Nami seemingly grow three times in size from her anger. As she brought her fist down to pummel me, I dove behind Usopp.

"What? No!" he yelled.

"Be a team player! Take the hit!"

And he did. And then he could take no more hits, because he was just about dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A little conversation

I knocked on Nami's door. "Hey," I asked, "can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

As I opened the door, Nami put her maps away. "What do you want?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to know when we're landing on the next island." I said.

"Well," she started, "the next island is Yikiryu Island. It's a winter island so be prepared. We'll land there by tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Well thanks Nami."

As I went to shut the door, Nami told me to wait.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Well...I've been meaning to ask you but I never had the chance too...what did the pirates look like? What was their flag? Right now you're just wandering around with us, hoping that somehow you'll find a clue to Makino's wherabouts or even find the pirates who took her."

I sighed. I had already looked for the pirates' flag throughout all the wanted posters we had on the ship. I couldn't find him, but maybe Nami could ahold of ones that weren't on the ship and find out.

I had to think back to that awful day. "Well, their jolly roger was pretty interesting. Instead of two crossbones diagnol from the skull, they were horizontal and parallel swords. One hilt was on either side of the skull and they were both going through the skull."

She sketched out the flag on a piece of paper.

"Sort of like this?" she asked me.

"Yeah, exactly."

She thought for a moment. "No...I've never heard of any group like that, though for some reason, it does seem familiar...I'll have to think about it. When we land, I'll try to look for them."

"Alright." I went to shut the door again. "Thanks Nami."

"Wait."

"Again? What is it?"

"Well...why do you love Makino?"

I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting anything like that. At all.

"Uhh...well...I love the way her eyes would light up in the sunset and the way they wrinkled up when she was laughing. I loved the sound of her laughter. I loved how stubborn she could be. But that's just scratching the surface. I could go on for ages. Why?"

"It's just...I don't know...I know Luffy and everyone would save me if I was in trouble, but I don't feel anyone will want to be with me, and not for my looks.

"What about Sanji? He definitely likes you."

"He doesn't count."

"Why not?

"Because...he's Sanji."

That didn't really make sense to me, but whatever. The only girl I understood was Makino, and that was rarely.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't flaunt your looks so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of wearing a bikini and tight jeans, why don't you wear a sweater and loose fitting jeans? Not saying that you won't be attractive then but you won't be flaunting it. That way, someone who approaches you has a bigger chance of talking to you because of your character. Besides, you gotta remember, I met Makino long before I became a pirate. It's probably hard to meet someone as a pirate, you know, with us ending up fighting half the people we run into and what not."

She seemed to consider this.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. Thanks Church."

"Sure. But one question. Why me? I mean I'm the newest one here."

"Think about it. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are all out for obvious reasons."

I nodded. There was no way any of them were going to be of any help.

"Franky and Brook are pretty much in the same boat as those three. Chopper's too young to understand. So it was you, Usopp or Robin. I was going to talk to Robin, and I probably still am but..." she shrugged. "You were right here, so I thought I might as well ask."

I finally got out the door. Even if it did make sense to talk to me about her problems, I was still surprised. She didn't seem like the type of girl who seemed like she would care about boys...especially with people like Sanji on board...

As soon as I thought that, Sanji twirled on by with three martinis on a tray and hispink kiss the cook apron on, yelling, "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your drinks of love are ready!"

I sniggered quietly. If not for the fact that he swooned over every girl that walked by, I would swear that he was totally gay.


	8. Chapter 8

Tossing green-haired swordsmen is fun

"Oi! There's an island!"

_Whaaat?_

I woke up. I had vaguely heard Zoro's voice. I was exhausted, staying up later than usual lifting so I could make up the time lost with Nami. I looked at my watch. 5:30? I flopped my head back onto my pillow. Whatever Zoro had said, it wasn't important enough for me to wake up this early. But just then, Luffy woke up.

"An island? Woohoo! Come on, everyone!" he yelled as he picked up all the guys off the floor and pulled us up to the deck. "Let's go adventure!"

We looked at the island. It was still a good hour or two away.

_Come on, Luffy. Why would you do this to me? _

Apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Zoro and Sanji showed him how they felt by punching him...repeatedly...in the face. By the time they were done, you couldn't even tell that Luffy was a person.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said while bowing. "I'll never do that again."

"You better not." Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette. He sighed. "Might as well make you fools a breakfast since we're awake."

By the time breakfast was done, the girls has awoken and the island drew nearer. We could see the land and a river that cut straight through the middle of the island. So we went about a mile upstream and threw down the anchor. As we disembarked, I got my first real look around the island. It was beautiful. There were a couple human sized foot prints so I could tell that there were people around but it didn't look like many. But everything else...it was stunning. The snow was pristine white, there were huge mountains in the middle of the island, the stream was gurgling, and where we had landed was next to a couple of incredibly tall birch trees, all covered in snow.

"I'm going to go look around real quick," I told everyone. "I'll be right back."

Before anyone could come with me, I flew off. Rising about 50 ft above the treeline, I looked around the island and saw a tiny plume of smoke about two miles straight ahead of camp, in a clearing and still next to the stream.

_Oh no._

It was a marine compound. Not very large, but it could hold at least 100 soldiers. I grimaced. I had never been afraid of marines before, but now I was scared. Even with my powers, I wasn't sure I could take them. These weren't like the savages I had fought before. They were trained, and possibly one or more of them had a Devil's Fruit power too. But...I chewed my lip as I though. They probably had a bigger list of bounties than Nami had. But how could I get in there? My powers wouldn't let me fully dissolve into wind yet. Then an amazing plan came to me all at once. But Zoro wasn't going to like it. Not at all.

I flew quickly back to where everyone was. "Guys, I found a marine compound. I have an idea, but I need Zoro."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What for?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. But we have to hurry."

He sat up slowly. "Fine..."

Before we could leave, Nami came running off the Thousand Sunny with a tiny backpack. "Wait! I'm coming with you. I've stolen from a couple Marine compounds before, so I know the general layout."

I hesitated. Nami wasn't very strong, but if we could get in and out faster, then she'd be useful. Besides, if all went according to plan, we wouldn't have to fight anyone. I nodded curtly. "Alright, then come on."

Right before we got there, I turned to face Zoro and Nami. "Well, here's the plan. Zoro, you're going to distract the Marines. Nami, you're coming with me to find those pirates' bounties. Pretty simple."

"Hold up. How am I going to distract them?"

I smiled deviously. "You're not going to like this but..." I willed my hands into wind and picked Zoro up. "It's worth it!" I chucked him straight over the Marines' wall while yelling at the top of my lungs, "HEY MARINES! RORONOA ZORO HERE! I'VE GOT A 120 MILLION BERRY BOUNTY!"

"WHAT?" Zoro turned around and faced me. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Sorry." Nami and I started laughing. I didn't mean to laugh in his face but this was too funny. "But you're helping me, so it's alright!"

But before Zoro could respond, Marines flooded out the door and a voice over a loudspeaker called out, "Roronoa Zoro! You are surrounded! Surrender!"

Growling, he turned around. "I'll get you back for this, Church!"

I started running to the other side of the compound, with the sound of swords clashing behind me. "Good luck!"

As I made it to the back door, I looked for Nami. She was far behind me, clutching her stomach, still laughing.

"Let's go!" I blew the door down.


	9. Chapter 9

I have the weirdest luck

We ran inside and looked around. We were in a maze! At least, it looked like it. There were three different directions. Nami and I had already gotten separated. I had turned left, and she was gone. By now she could've taken three different turns.

Shurgging, I tried to open the door closest to me. There was nobody in here anyway. She'd be fine. Zoro's keeping most, if not all the Marines busy right now.

But this stupid door wouldn't open! I started shaking it, but it wasn't coming loose. It was locked firmly in place. Frustrated, I kicked the wall. Two minutes in, and things weren't working out.

But that reminded me...

_I growled in frustration. "I'm still no closer to rescuing Makino!" Trying to alleviate some anger, I threw a kick at the railing of the Thousand Sunny. As I my foot neared the railing, I thought, "That was stupid. This is gonna-"_

_Halfway through my train of thought, my foot went straight through the rail-along with the rest of my body-WITHOUT breaking even touching it. CRASH. I landed right on top of Brook who complained, "You just crushed my stomach! Even though I don't have a stomach! Yohohohoho SKULL JOKE~~~~!"_

Oh. Duh. I could still go through the door. I willed myself into wind. I flew straight though the door with my eyes closed. I knew it wawsn't going to hurt, but I couldn't help flinching.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing that popped out to me was the number of bounties posted all around the wall.

"Score." I laughed softly to myself. The room was empty except a door on the left wall and a desk right in front of me with a huge stack of bounties on top of it. I can't believe I got so lucky in the first room.

Suddenly, a hiss came from the left of me. I whirled, and standing in the doorway was a marine, holding a cup of something in his hand.

We both just stood there and stared at each other. I wasn't expecting to see him, and he definitely wasn't expecting to see me.

His eyes glanced from me for just a fraction of a second then back to me. I knew he was looking for. Right next to him, there was a huge red button with huge red words spelling ALARM in capitol letters.

"Don't even think about it." I said. "Just drop the cup."

His eyes shifted quickly back to the button.

"You'll never make it. Try it, and I'll kill you."

Back and forth, back and forth his eyes went to the alarm, the back to me. He was trying to decide if he could make it. I knew he would be able to. The alarm was less than inch away from him. "Just drop the cup. Don't hit the alarm, and I'll spare you."

Wrong thing to say. As soon as he heard that, he panicked. He jumped to the right, diving for the alarm. I sent a gust of wind and knocked him against the wall, knocking him out, but too late. The alarms were off, and ridicously loud. Any Marines still in here would know that someone was breaking in.

I grabbed the stack of bounties on top of the desk, not even bothering to look through them.

I really hope Zoro and Nami were ok.

I flew out of the door I had busted down earlier.

"Church!"

Nami was right behind me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find any bounties. Who set off the alarm?"

"I did. It's alright though, I found a stack of bounties. Now let's get Zoro and get out of here."

We sprinted back to the main courtyard, where Zoro was still fighting with the last three Marines.

"Zoro! Let's go!" I yelled at him.

He yelled back at me, "I'm kind of busy here!"

"Too bad!" I summoned some wind to pick him up and then I threw him back over the wall.

"Man, you really enjoy flying, don't you Zoro?"

He didn't bother to say anything. He just glared at me.

As we started running away, I noticed Nami's backpack was about to burst. "What's in there?" I asked her.

"Some treasureeeeee."

I sweatdropped. Of course. That's what this whole trip was about for her. Not to help me, but to find treasure. Then again, that wasn't very surprising.

We finally burst through the trees, landing back at our campsite. "Oh, that was fun, wasn't it Zoro?"

He glared at me. I swear, he does more glaring than anyone else in the entire crew combined. Times ten.

I plopped down on the ground, sifting through the papers, trying to find a picture of any of the pirates I had met. Finally, after a couple minutes, I found it. The ugliest pirate, the one who had beat me was listed as wanted with a 145 million Beli bounty. His name was "Gangleader" Butler.

How appropriate.

"Hey! Guys! I found his picture!" I brought the crew together. "This is the pirate that took Makino. If we see him...he's mine. Don't anyone DARE get in my way.

I knew these guys were my friends, and I knew that they would let me deal with him, but I had to make sure. Make sure that I, and I alone, fought him. Even now, just looking at his picture, I was incredibly pissed.

I was going to tear him apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. You know what sucks about finals? No? Well...EVERYTHING. Except for the face that school's out after. But other than that. It sucks.**

Talking to the love cook

As the everyone started going off to do stuff, Nami said, "Oh! I just noticed. The log pose is done! It's pointing to the next island already."

"Superrrrrrr! Now we can leave already! I hate the cold. It's not good for my joints." Franky said.

"Yeah...that was fast. This is one of the islands that finishes in a couple hours then." Nami said.

"LET'S GO! WE'RE OFF TO THE NEXT ISLAND!"

...Luffy was pretty excited.

After we finished leaving the island and heading in the right direction, I went to the dorm. A couple of hours later, I still didn't know what to do. I could not figure out what to do once I had rescued Makino. We could go back to the Suns Island, but it was so burned out and filled with rubble, I wasn't sure if we should try to start from scratch. Plus, I doubt Makino trusted living there anymore.

We could go to a different island but with that came a whole new set of problems. Was it safe? Really truly safe? And what kind of climate were we looking for? How many people were on the island? What kind of people were on the island? This route was open, but it'd probably be a while before we could settle on a island.

Or...the third option was to stay with the Straw Hats. I had become really close to them, but there were issues with this too. Makino definitely would not want to stay with pirates after we rescued her. I could try to convince her that they were different than regular pirates but...even if I could, it'd be incredibly dangerous for her.

As I was sitting there, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

Sanji walked in. "Why'd you knock? This is where you sleep too." I said.

"Just to make sure that you weren't like, naked or anything."

"Wow. There was NO reason for you to even THINK that."

"I'm just checking. Just making sure. Anyway, I came here to ask you...what are you going to do once you rescue Makino?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know." I told him each idea and what were the difficulties of each.

He started to walk out of the room. "Well...I don't know what you're going to do, but if I were you, I would try to get her to stay with us. This is your family now, right? Family has to stick together." With that, he left.

_Wow, _I thought, _that was surprising. I didn't expect Sanji to say that. Why? _

A minute later, I figured it out.

_Oh. He just wants another girl on the ship. Perv. _

But he was right...this had become my family.

I was still wrestling with what to do when I heard Brook, who was being the lookout right now, yell, "Pirate ship ahead!"


End file.
